Konoha's Demon Wolf
by LordCanine
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Prologue: Bitten

**Konoha' Demon Wolf**

**This is a Challenge Story from NinjaFang1331.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen wolf.**

**This story is being written by me and NinjaFang1331.**

**Summary: ****A 9 year old Naruto was not having a good day. He just escaped a mob that was chasing him and wound up in the woods. After a while Naruto hears something and turns around only to be bitten and begins to change. However, that is not the only thing changing but also the Kyubi is also changing. Naruto is changing into a werewolf but thanks to the Kyubi goes one step and tunes him into an Alpha, while the Kyubi turns from a nine tailed fox into a nine tailed wolf. How will Naruto deal with the transformation and what will happen to Konoha?**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Hidden Leave Village. One of the five elemental villages and is said to be the strongest. In this village there is a boy. This boy has blond with orange or red highlights. Has eyes are a deep ocean blue. He has three whisker marks one each of his cheeks. This boy is nine years old right about now. He's very lonely for his age. The reason is because no one likes him, save the Hokage and two ramen shop owners. Other than them everyone glares at him, beat him, and try to kill him. Thus, bringing us to our current position. THis nine-year old boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is being cased by a mob of villagers looking to harm him and hopefully kill him. So he runs for his dear life.

"Get back here demon!" one villager yells.

Naruto runs faster hearing him get closer.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto yells, "All I wanted was some food!"

"Demons like you don't need to eat!" another villager yells.

"Yeah just die!" a bunch of people yell.

"_Why? Why do they want me dead? I didn't do anything to them, so why?"_ Naruto asks himself as he runs faster. He's so busy worrying about the people in front of behind him, he misses some stick their foot out of a nearby alley. He trips and falls, sliding a few feet way from the crowd. As he tries to get up a foot collides with his face, sending him back down. Then. another collides with his stomach. He coughs up some blood from the force of the kick. The villagers all smile at seeing him cough up blood. They proceed to stomp, kick, and punch him. After a couple of minutes they stop and Naruto thinks it's finally over. He's wrong. A villager picks him up and holds his arms behind his back. He makes sur that Naruto's legs are bent so he's on his knees. Naruto looks up and his eyes widen in fear. In front of him three villagers stood with sinister smiles on their faces. But that's not what scared him. No what scared him was that two had knives, while on had a pocket knife covered in oil. He wore a rubber glove so he wouldn't get burned as he set the blade on fire.

"N-no...p-please...s-stop", Naruto begs.

"Why should we stop?" a villager asks sarcastically.

"Yeah demon, why should we?" another taunts Naruto.

"You killed our friends, family members, and our hokage. It's because of you we lost so much. Now it's time for you to pay!" another shouts.

Cheers erupt throughout the mob.

"B-but I...I'm only nine. I'm only nine I couldn't have done all that stuff".

The villagers ignore what he says. One goes as far as to punch him in the gut for what he just said. Then, the one with the flaming knife approaches. He staves Naruto and twists the blade. Naruto lashes out kicking him in the face. Then, he bites the man holding him. The man let's him go, but kicks him away from the mob. That gave Naruto the chance he needed. Despite his wound and the pain he was in, he gets up and begins to run. The mob of villager flow after him immediately. Hearing them behind him, Naruto starts to run faster and faster. The kyuubi was pumping chakra into his legs, helping him get away. Pretty soon Naruto loses the villagers, but he doesn't stop running. He doesn't stop until he reaches the Forest Of Death.

He sits outside the forest and leans against the gate. That's when he feels the pain of the knife still in his side. He grabs the handle and slowly pulls it out. He clench his teeth once it was out and throws the knife away. Putting his hand on his side, he tries to stand. Only to see a foot coming from above him aiming for his head. He easily dodges in by rolling to the side. Then, he jumps back as far as he can, which isn't much. There was five drunken villagers in front of him. Each holding broken bottles or blades. One had an actual sword in his hand. Naruto backs away from them slowly and they stumble after him. Without even hesitating, Naruto starts to squeeze in between the gates bars surrounding the forest. The villagers grab for him, but he already makes it through. He then proceeds to run until he can't hear their shouts anymore. Lucky for him no villager would ever take a step into the Forest Of Death.

Naruto stops running after about an hour. His stamina really comes in handy for him, especially since he was bleeding out. Naruto sits down and leans against a tree, breathing heavily. While he sits down, the kyuubi's chakra starts to heal his wound. Suddenly, he hears a noise coming from some bushes. He stiffens and looks at the pushes. A couple of seconds pass and a rabbit jumps out of the bushes. He sighs and closes his eyes. Big Mistake. Growling can be heard coming from behind him. His eyes shot open and he stiffens again. His head slowly turns around and all he sees are large canines. That's all he got a glimpse of as the creature charges at him. In an instant, Naruto is up and running. He makes about half a mile before what's ever chasing him decides to stop playing with him. It dash past him knocking him down. Naruto hits the ground hard and passes out. On the side he got staved, a bite mark can be seen and not a normal one. But then again since when is anything in the forest Of Death a normal animal. Then, Naruto starts to scream in his unconscious state. A seal appears on his stomach and red chakra starts to swirl around him. The red charka starts to mix in some silver chakra out of nowhere.

**(Mindscape)**

**Inside Naruto's mind sits the Kyuubi no Kistune aslo known as the nine-tailed fox. The fox was sealed inside Naruto by the Forth Hokage. The only thing keeping it from escape is the giant cage it is trapped in. Right now the fox in sleeping, but one of its eyes suddenly snaps open.**

**"Hmm what is this?" the fox asks.**

**It can see silver chakra seeping through the cage and merging with his demonic chakra. "_What the hell?"_ it thinks. Then the silver chakra stats to wrap around the fox. It dissolves into the fox, who just raises an eyebrow at this. Then the pain comes. The fox starts to howling in pain as the chakra starts to change it. Instead of a nine-tailed fox, there was now a nine-tailed wolf. The kyuubi stares at its reflection and starts cursing up a storm. Wolves and foxes never got along and now he was a wolf. Deciding to deal with it later, the fox no wolf lays down and goes back to sleep. It utters one phrase before passing ou.**

**"Damn it kit", it mutters, "Damn werewolf bite...damn curse".**

**(Reality)**

Naruto wakes up groaning in pain. He felt a little sore from what just happen. He looks around trying to remember where he is, then it all comes back to him. He yells and starts checking himself over for injuries. There's blood on his clothes but now injuries what so ever."_Huh? What's going on?_" Naruto asks himself, "_I remember the villagers beating me and one of them staved me. I was bruised and bleeding. But now I'm fine"._ Before he can think any further, his stomach growls loudly. "_I'm hunger, time to eat"._ With that Naruto gets up and heads toward the exit to the Forest Of Death.

**-Later-**

Naruto was staring to feel wierd. He already ate about fifty bowls of Irukira's ramen, but he was still hunger. Yet he didn't know for what. "_Why am I so hunger?_" he asks himself. He's been asking himself this question over and over again. Yet he still couldn't figure out the answer. Then scent of something delicious hits his nose. His mouth bgeins to water and his eyes look glazed over. Without thinking he runs towards the scent. It leads to a drunken villager eating some barbecue ribs under a street light. It was night-time now, so no one else was out. Naruto doesn't even notice the villager all he sees are the ribs. He dashes forward and lunges for the ribs. His teeth sink into the ribs, shocking the villager.

"Hey brat let go of my food", the villager orders him.

When Naruto doesn't let go, he gets mad. Grabbing his empty Saki battle, he smashes it against Naruto's head. This snaps him out of his daze, but only for a second. Then he growls at the villager. Lashing out in rage Naruto backhanded the villager away from him. The villager is sent flying into the street light and falls to the ground unconscious. Seeing this snaps Naruto back to normal. He gasps at what he just did and shaking looks at his hands. "_How did I just do that?_" he asks himself. Then he hears footsteps and voices coming closer. It must have been the villagers friends, come looking for him. Thinking quickly Naruto grabs the ribs and runs to his apartment. He proceeds to eat the ribs at his apartment and falls asleep with a worry mind. His body still in some pain, but not from his injuries, there gone. It's because of him being bitten. The bite is still causing him pain, while it alters his DNA, chakra, and the Kyuubi. "_Damn it_", he curse, "_What's happening to me?"_

* * *

**Well that's chapter one hope you like it. Next chapter Naruto under goes his first full moon, meets the Kyuubi, and gets hunted down by werewolf hunters. Will he survive? Find out next time on Konoha's Demon Wolf.**


	2. Full Moon

**Konoha' Demon Wolf**

**This is a Challenge Story from NinjaFang1331.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen wolf.**

**This story is being written by me and NinjaFang1331.**

**Summary: ****A 9 year old Naruto was not having a good day. He just escaped a mob that was chasing him and wound up in the woods. After a while Naruto hears something and turns around only to be bitten and begins to change. However, that is not the only thing changing but also the Kyuubi is also changing. Naruto is changing into a werewolf but thanks to the Kyuubi goes one step and tunes him into an Alpha, while the Kyuubi turns from a nine tailed fox into a nine tailed wolf. How will Naruto deal with the transformation and what will happen to Konoha?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Full Moon**

**-One Month Later-**

It's been a month since the incident with the mob of villagers. Since then Naruo has come outside less and less. He was trying to figure out what was going on with him. Everday he felt something new happen to him, something inside him was changing. At first he thought he was delusional, but now he knows he's not. Just a couple of days back he found a girl being bullied by some kids. That's when he realized that he wasn't losing his mind.

**(FlashBack)**

_It was a week after Naruto was attacked by a mob. He was walking home, when he heard someone crying in the park. Being who he is, Naruto went to see who was crying and why. As he got near the park his head stated to hurt. He fell to his knees clutching his head. The pain got so bad that he started to cry. To him it felt like someone was repeatedly stomping on his head, which wouldn't be the first time t happened to him. Only this felt ten times worse. Naruto clenches his teeth together and tries to stand. He manages to stand, but can barely walk._

_He stumbles around, following the sound of the person crying. He finds a girl sitting in a field of flowers, curled up in a ball crying. She had long back hair and wore a baggy coat. Suddenly, his head stops hurting, just like that. Then, he hears something, footsteps. People were running in his direction and he feared it was the villagers. Looking back at the girl, he can see three boys standing in front of her. Making a decision, Naruto uns at the boys. He kicks one in the gut and ducks a punch from another. Narut clips him and let's him fall on his ass. Then, he upper-cuts the last boy with his foot. The whole time the girl never looked up to see him save her and the footsteps were getting closer, faster. Naruto quickly disappears into the darkness and runs. He never looks back to see who it was that came to get the girl._

**(End)**

Every since that day, Naruto's hearing has been way better than Normal. He can hear people sneak up behind him, in his sleep, even underwater. If he concentrates he can hear entire conversations from milesawayand noone can sneak up on him now, unless he's distracted. Which right now he is. He was too busy trying to figureou what was happening to him and should he asks Jiji, that he didn't notice a thud sound in his household. What catches his attention was the smell of burning paper. He looks to his keft and sees a paper bomb. Faster than ever, he leaps up and jumps out of his apartment window. Jumping far distances is something he can do now with his increase in muscle strength. The explosion goes off, just as Naruto makes it out the window. The explosion pushes him a couple of feet, since he was stilby the window when it went off.

He pushed further away and lands in the street. When he lands a mob is waiting for him. Only this time it has at least five chunin mixed in with it. Naruto gets up and sees the mob begin to circle him. Before they an completely surround him, Naruto runs for it. Having enhanced speed comes in handy at times like this. The mob runs rigt after Naruto. The chunin easily keeping up with the nine-year old werewolf. At some point during the chase Naruto tries to head to the Forest Of Death agin. Only when he turns a corner, he gets hit in the face with a bat. The attack knocks him on his ass and leaves him dazed.

"Gotcha ya you demon", the villager with the bat boost.

Naruto was too dizzy to get up correctly. This gave the mob the time they needed to surround him. Naruto curses at his own carelessness once his head clears. All the cillivians smile at Naruto twistedly and sick. The five chunin just go through some handsigns. Together they shunin everyone, including Naruto, to an empty part of town. Naruto is thrown into an alley, so they can just leave his body their when their done. Standing up Naruto looks a the mob with a mixture of fear, anger, and determination. Fear because all of them had weapons his time and they had ninja on their side. He was all on his own. Anger because he was sick and tired of being their human "punching" bag. Determination because he knows he can make through this just like any other time.

"Any last words demon?" Chunin 1 asks.

Nauto just glares at him.

"Suit yourself demon", he growls.

The cillivians rush at Naruto. Some weilding bats, wrakes, knives, stakes, ect. Out of instinct to protect himself, Naruto kicks the first cillivian that reaches him in the balls. The cillivians all freeze. This was new to them, Naruto never struck back at them, at all. Seeing them distracted, Naruto ducks under some of them and runs for it. He makes it to the exit of the alley, only for a fist to be planted in his gut. Naruto doubles over gasping for air. A chunin had reappeared and punched him in the gut. The chunin spits on him and kicks him back towards the mob. A cillivian catches him and throws him to someone with a bat. The person saw this and swung the bat. It collided with Naruto's jaw, breaking it.

"Stupid demon", the chunin declares.

Naruto falls clutching his jaw. The pain was getting to him, but it was healing, unknown to him and everyone else. The villagers cheer at seeing him wither in pain. Then one of them slams a wrake down on him, digging it deep into his back. Naruto's jaw was healed now, so he screamed at the top of his lungs. When he did someone drove a knife into his stomach, causing him to throw up blood. Antother drives two stakes into his back. Then more and more villagers join in. "_I'm going to die!"_ Naruto screams in alarm, "_I don't wanna die! Someone, anyone...HELP ME!" _Naruto's cries for help were answered, but not by what anyone would expect.

The clouds in the sky part, revealing a full moon. Noone realized they had been chasing and beating Naruto well into night time. The full moon's light shines down on Naruto, empowering him. Naruto can feel the power of the moon flowing within him. It awakes something in him, something that's going to make the villagers wish they left him alone today and it won't be the Kyuubi. Naruto starts to get anger and panics. His instincts for survival take him over and he lashes out. His fist collides with one cillivian's face, shattering his jaw on catant. His teeth get lunched into his brain, killing him instantly. He falls to the ground dead, causing the villagers to freeze once again.

Big Mistake.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto roars out.

Everyone looks at him shocked. Their shock grows as they watch him as well as their fear. "_He really is a demon", the cillivian think. __"Now will see_ if it's the kyuubi or if Hiashi-sama's suspicions were correct", the chunin thinks. He was really a huyga in disguise and so were all the other chunin currently watching from the roof tops. Their job was to watch Naruto Uzumaki and find out if he is a lycan. By any means nesseccary, so they collected a mob and you know the rest. If Naruto turned out to be human, they save him before he is killed. If he's a lycan, report to Hiashi-sama and try to strike him down. "_We will some find out now, won't we?"_ he says.

Silver chakra surrounds Naruto's body. Then it begins to swirl violently around him. His nails elongate turning into claws. His teeth elongate becoming fangs. His eyes turn completly ocean blue with a sapphire hazel, slited pupil. His hair becomes more unruly and he grows a few inches taller. Fur grows on the side of his face giving him sideburns. All of his wounds heal in seconds and he stands up with his head down. The villagers back away in fear, while the chunin just smirks. "_Suppicions confirmed. Kill target",_ he thinks and makes hand jestures, giving orders to the other four chunin. They nod at him and he disappears.

Naruto lungs at one of the villagers and swipes his claws at him. The villager falls to the ground headless. That's when the screaming and bloodpath begin. Heads rooll, arms are severed, guts lie on thhe floor, and blood is everywhere. Half way through the mob Naruto disappears and reappears behind the mob. Eveeryone falls to pieces, some cut in half, others in more ways than that. That's when the huyga's decide to get involved. They jump down the roof tops and surround Naruto. Naruto drops down on all fours, crouching and growls at them. Silver chakra starts to swirl around him again and all huyga's slip into the juyen stance.

They charge at Naruto ready to strike. As they get closer, Naruto crouches down lower. The silver chakra around his disappears as does he, when the chunin get just a foot away from him. They stop and go back to back. Their eyes scan the area looking everywhere for Naruto. Too bad for them they looked up a little too late. Naruto was falling at them with the speed of a eagle diving down after its prey. His hand prierces straight through one of the chunin's heads. The one next to him air paws Naruto into a wall. Naruto hits the fall and flips off it. He snarls at the chunin that hit him. The remaining three chunin face hum with anger and hatred in their eyes. Well all except one. She was about fifteen. Yes she's a girl. She had long red hair. Her eyes were a deep violet mixed with some pink. She was only a foot and a half taller than Naruto as the way he was now. She was an Uzumaki and a hyuga. Her job was to spy on the huyga and keep Naruto safe.

Naruto roars and charges at the chunin. They ready themselves and wait for him. Naruto leaps into the air and aims a kick for a male's head. He ducks and strikes him in the stomach. At the same time the girl kicked his feet from under him. Naruto sees him falling and grabs him by his neck. He sinks his claws into his neck and twists. The chunin necks snaps in two. While he did that the other male chunin garbbed the girl and was ready to finish her off. He saw what she did and already had orders to kill her. Hashi never trusted her in the first place. Just as he strikes to finish her off, Naruto appears behind him. He rams his hand straight through her chest, holding his heart in his hand. The huyga looks down at his hand, to the girl, then at Naruto.

"T-there's...m-more o-of...u-u-us. Y-you...w-won't be...s-safe f-for...long", He chokes out as he dies.

Naruto ripes his hand out of the dead ninja's chest, letting the dead ninja fall to the ground. He looks at the heart in his hand and discards it. Then he turns his attention to the girl in front of him. He growls at her warningly and threateningly. Even if she did help him, Naruto wasn't in control over himself right now. His instincts were in control and they said to eliminate all threats. The girl was included in this. She sees he will attack her and hangs her head submissively.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt, nor am I going to Naruto", she whispers knowing he'd hear her.

And that he did.

Hearing his name snaps Naruto back to himself. Plus the fact that the sun was rising had something to do with it as well. Naruto gasps and falls to his knees. His features return back to normal. He passes out with tears in his eyes. He remembers everything he did and though they deserved it, he didn't feel good about doing it. Especially since he wasn't even in control, but knowing that did help ease some of the guilt and pain. When he fell the girl caught him in her arms. She smiles down at him warmly and pets his head. Naruto smiles in his sleep when she does this and curls up into a ball. He wanted to be closer to the warmth. The girl smiles even brighter ans shunins Naruto to his apartment, after cleaning up his mess.

**(Naruto Apartment)**

The mystery woman appears in Naruto's bed and lies him down in his bed. She looks at him sadly, before disappearing, well after giving him a kiss on his forehead.

**(Minscape)**

**Naruto can feel something wet dripping on his face. Opening his eyes, he finds himself in a seweer. "_How did i get here?"_ the nine-year old wonders. Sitting up, heshakes the water out of his hair. Then, he seesa red light out of the coner of his eyes. He gets up and turns to the light. The light was radiating fom behind a door. Naruto heads to the door and opens it. It leads to a hallway. Believing he'll find a way out by following this hallway, he starts to walk. After a while he was starting to lose hope, ehen the light returned even brighter than before. He runs toward it and ends up in front of a very large cage. The cage has a paper in the middle of it with the kanji for seal written on it. There was also silver and red charka leaking out of the cage.**

**"So you finally made it kit?" a demonic voice asks.**

**Naruto jumps and looks around for whoever was talking. Then he looks at the cage. Behind him was a sliver and red, nine-tailed wolf. Naruto stares st it in awe.**

**"Stop staring brat", the wolf says.**

**"Sorry", Naruto says, "Who are you?"**

**"I am the Kyuubi No Kistune", Kyuubie declares.**

**"But your a wolf", Naruto states un afraid of Kyuubi, not suprised.**

**"That's your fault".**

**"Me?' Naruto asks, "How?"**

**"When that mob chased you last moth and you ran into the Forest Of Death. You were attacked by a werewolf. Only it was in wolf form, not humanoid form. Anyway when it bit you, it released a new chakra substance into your body. This substance changed you physically and since I'm connected and sealed inside you, it changed me from a fox into a wolf".**

**"Then, how does tis affect me?"**

**"Werewolves were once everywhere, but the Hugya's wiped them out. They come a long line of werewolf slayers that believe that werewolves should all be killed. They also targeted wolves with the ability to create a wereolf by bitting a human. These wolves were suppose to be extinct, but they are not. A lot more survived, but are in hiding. They only choose does they deem worthy to carry the legacy of the werewolves on".**

**"So...I'm...a...".**

**"Yes your a werewolf now kit".**

**Naruto pales at hearing this. "_So...Im a m-moster now, huh? I guess the villagers are right now, especially since I killed all of those people_", he starts to think.**

**Seeing this the Kyuubi interferes, "Don't go sll depessed on me", Kyuubi tells him,"You are not a monster, it's how you use your new power that defines you. And the killing you did earlier wasn'y your fault. That happens to all werewolves on a full moon. Besides being a werewolf means your faster, stronger, heal quickly, and can start a pack that will be your new family".**

**The last part got Naruto.**

**"I-I...can h-hve...a family?" he asked with a hopefully voice and tears in his eyes.**

**"Yes you do".**

**That had him jumping up and down, shouting in joy.**

**"Calm down! Damn it!"**

**Naruto freezes in mid-air and falls on his ass.**

**"Good, now we still have one more matter to discuss".**

**"And what is that?"**

**"Rip off part of the seal".**

**"Why?" Naruto asks, his eyes narrowing.**

**"So I can hear your thoughts, feel what you feel, and talked to you/give you advice when you need me to".**

**"Oh...okay".**

**"Also I have a gift for you".**

**"Huh? What is it?"**

**"If you rip of one-third of the seal and use my chakra, I'll trin you to control your werewolf form, even n the full moon. You also have o form a trong pack because I ill not tolerate a weak one".**

**Naruto thinks about it, "Okay I'll do it,but I pick the people for the pack".**

**"Deal".**

**Naruto walks up to the cage and floas in the air. He rips off one-third of the seal and int0o turns to ash.**

**"It has been done", Kyuubi states, "Goodbye...Naruto".**

**(Reality)**

Naruto eyes open and he find himself in his apartment. "_How did I get here?_" he wonders. Then his stomach growls. It was time to eat, but he din't want ramen right now. No, he want meat. Jumoing out his window Naruto aces off into the night to find somethng to est. "_Meat!_" he mentally shouts.

* * *

**Next Time: Naruto starts to train with the Kyuubi. Then on a full moon, while trying to learn how to contol one form at a time, Naruto is attacked by som Hugyas. This causes him to go to the next level, one he can't contol. Will Naruto survive the attack? Will the Hugyas? And what does the third have to do with this? Fid out next time on Konoha's Demon Wolf. Ja ne.**


End file.
